


lull me to sleep

by hoonies (ksywzi), ksywzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Am Sorry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie Night, This Is STUPID, Well not really, jihoon doesn't like horror movies, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/hoonies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/ksywzi
Summary: Jihoon goes over to Soonyoung's apartment to have a movie night. Soonyoung ends up cuddling a whimpering Jihoon close to him throughout the movie, and comforting a scared Jihoon in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	lull me to sleep

"jihoon!" soonyoung beams, ushering the younger male inside who awkwardly and shyly stepped inside after toeing off his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack neatly. it was jihoon's first time in soonyoung's apartment and he came here since soonyoung had invited him to have a movie nighy. they had been friends for almost six months now and jihoon thinks it wouldn't hurt someone to spend time with his friend. 

(though, the truth behind this sleepover or whatever this is was because soonyoung felt bad for ghosting jihoon a whole week because he was busy practicing for his performance. soonyoung had said he'll make it up to him (eventhough jihoon insisted it was fine because he was equally as busy as him), so that's how soonyoung came up with this sleepover.)

(and also jihoon definitely did not came to this movie night with soonyoung because he missed him, no, definitely not.)

"come on don't be shy!" soonyoung giggles, tugging at the sleeve of jihoon's sleeve to drag him inside his room. jihoon just quietly followed him, clutching his backpack to his chest while climbing up the small flight of stairs that leads to soonyoung's room.

"oh hey, you must be jihoon." a sudden familiar black mop of hair appeared on jihoon's vision, followed by a soft thud of the door closing behind the owner of the voice. jihoon looks up to greet soonyoung's roommate, wonwoo, who was slightly smiling at him with his sharp eyes. jihoon gave him a small smile in return, even going as far as bowing his head a little.

"that's me."

"oh hey wonu you're going already?" soonyoung cuts their conversation, with jihoon silently sighing in relief that he won't have to go through an awkward conversation with someone whom he'd only met twice.

"yeah, junhui won't stop bugging me so i'm going now. have fun on your little date." wonwoo waves the both of them off before walking away without glancing back. jihoon visibly flushed at what he said, looking at soonyoung with curious eyes. the latter avoided his gaze, his ears tinted in a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"let's um let's go." soonyoung mumbles sheepishly, his hands gently wrapping and tugging around jihoon's wrist to drag him inside his room. once they were inside, jihoon scans the whole room with an amused look. internally questioning why there's a lot of shinee poster plaster against the wall.

"wow you sure do love shinee huh.." jihoon jokes, setting his bag on soonyoung's desk who laughs shyly. "yeah, i hope you don't mind?"

"it's okay, i don't." jihoon waves him off, throwing himself on soonyoung's bed and making himself comfortable with a content sigh. soonyoung follows after him, rolling on his bed before landing right on top of jihoon who groaned.

"soonyoung get off you're heavy." jihoon grunts, trying to push the heavy weight off of him while the person above him vibrates in laughter. soonyoung had eventually rolled off when the thought of suffocating jihoon under him had scared him.

"i already brought the snacks here!" soonyoung chirped, sitting up straight to point at the tray of junk foods placed on top of the bedside table. jihoon grins, hoisting himself up with his elbow.

"great, so what are we watching?" jihoon asked casually, now fully sitting up before inching closer to soonyoung. soonyoung grabbed his opened laptop somewhere from the side, scrolling down on the folder full of movies with a hum.

"well, wonwoo suggested this movie to me and told me it was really great." jihoon hums in reply, watching soonyoung struggle to find the movie wonwoo had requested. 

"really? what's the title?"

"it chapter two." jihoon visibly shivers, not very fond of the movie now that soonyoung had (indirectly) mentioned penny-wise. jihoon hesitated to speak, biting his lower lip while he contemplates.

"can we… watch something else?" jihoon asked him quietly, only to jolt in surprise when soonyoung bounced on his spot with his fist punching the air in victory once he found the movie.

"why?" soonyoung asked curiously, double clicking the movie to open it before skidding away from his bed to turn off the lights, and making his way back to his spot.

now, jihoon usually would've just pretended he wasn't scared of horror movies (when in reality he is) but since clowns are mentioned, jihoon thinks he wouldn't be able to survive now that horror movies and clowns are said in the same sentence.

"i'm scared of clowns." jihoon says truthfully, ears pink in embarrassment. soonyoung just giggles, throwing an arm around jihoon's shoulder to pull the younger male closer.

"well that's alright jihoon, i'm always here if you're scared. feel free to hug me though, or tell me if you can't take it anymore. i can change the movie if you'd like." jihoon nodded his head, albeit a little unsure, but decides it won't be bad.

okay, he lied, it is bad.

throughout the whole movie, jihoon just curled up on soonyoung's side whenever penny-wise would appear. whimpering and burying his face on soonyoung's shoulder pathetically. the latter just pulled him closer, whispering sweet-nothings to his ear while rubbing his arm in comfort. it seems like soonyoung wasn't even scared, finding the movie completely interesting.

it came to the point where jihoon started to tremble that soonyoung had eventually pulled him to his lap, and at first jihoon had blushed and tried to pull himself away, but then pennywise appeared again and that was enough for jihoon to whimper and climb back up to his friend's (crush?) lap.

when the movie had ended, jihoon was drained. the tray of junk foods was empty (although soonyoung ate most of the food displayed there) and was shoved down the floor. the room was dark and jihoon felt like penny-wise is going to show up at any moment now (pathetic because he's acting like a scared teenage highschooler).

"hey, you okay?" soonyoung addressed to the male on his lap, his hand rubbing his back up and down in comfort. jihoon sniffed, nodding his head before detaching himself from soonyoung with shaky hands.

"y-yeah, sorry for clinging to you like a koala." jihoon says, embarrassed. soonyoung just laughed at him, shaking his head before yawning and deciding it was time to sleep. 

soonyoung had insisted on sleeping on the floor, already making a make-shift bed beside his bed. jihoon pursed his lips, unsure if he should let soonyoung sleep on the floor.

"but soonyoung, this is your bed-"

"-and you're my guest." soonyoung says firmly from below, already making himself comfortable. jihoon groaned in response, pulling soonyoung's blanket over his head with a huff. "fine."

soonyoung had drifted off to dreamland after exchanging his good night's with jihoon, completely unbothered by the movie he had watched less than half an hour ago and completely unaware of the suffering male on his bed.

he was already dreaming of rainbows and cupcakes when he was suddenly pulled out of dreamland, feeling a small figure trying to squeeze themselves on soonyoung's side.

"jihoon?" soonyoung croaked out, voice groggy from sleep. the figure then stopped moving, and soonyoung wrapped his arms around the small figure by instinct. "what's wrong?" he asked, a little concerned as to why jihoon was suddenly squeezing himself on soonyoung's side.

"s-scared." jihoon whimpered, leaning in closer to his friend to nuzzle his head on his chest. soonyoung realized he was trembling, and his voice cracked when he stuttered. his eyebrows furrowed in worry, opening his eyes to look at the mop of brown hair below him.

"scared of what? tell me." soonyoung comforts, gladly pulling him closer and fixing his blanket so now it draped around jihoon's small body too. jihoon just whined, as if embarrassed of what he was about to say next. "you're going to laugh at me."

"no i won't." soonyoung says, his fingers slowly entangling themselves on jihoon's hair to massage his scalp. the tense body on his arms slowly relaxed at the movement, with jihoon's arms slowly snaking themselves around soonyoung's waist.

"i'm scared of clowns." jihoon admits for the second time tonight, sighing in comfort once he felt soonyoung's fingers massaging his scalp while the other was rubbing his side up and down gently.

"jihoon you could've told me if you were really that scared, we could've watched something else."

"but you wanna watch that movie." jihoon whines again, huffing and nuzzling his head even more to soonyoung's chest. soonyoung just sighed, leaving a peck on his forehead.

"sleep." he muttered, humming a tune silently to lull jihoon to sleep. jihoon smiled lightly, leaving a peck on soonyoung's collarbone shyly.

"i love you, and not as a friend soonyoung."


End file.
